


I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Old Fic, Post 5x11, Short, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I just came to say goodbye.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“I just came to say goodbye.” Klaus said, with a somehow hopeful timber to his voice, as she walked into her room.

Caroline’s face was one of utter passiveness, as if she didn’t care either way. Pulling him up from her bed, she pushed him out, and before closing the door on his face said, “Goodbye then.” 

“ _Wait-_ ”

Before he could do anything, too stunned by her actions, Caroline locked the door. Yes, he could very easily break the lock - _or the door_ \- but he wouldn’t do that to her. By now, he knew he had to tread carefully with her.

“Caroline, love, please open the door.” he begged, not wanting to leave without a proper goodbye.

“You- _you_ promised to walk away and never come back, as long as I was honest with you. So why are you still here?” she asked, banging her head on the door.

“Well, yes, and I intend to keep my promise, I just wanted one last goodbye. The last one, we didn’t do much talking, and you ran away as soon as you could.”

“Klaus, you _can’t_ be here. You’re supposed to be far, far away by now.”

“If I must walk away and never return, how can you expect me to leave you so easily? After everything - after you’ve poured your heart onto your lips and kissed me so fervently? I _will_ leave, but don’t force me to go without one last goodbye, one last touch, one last kiss. _Please_ , Caroline.”

She was staggering, right on the edge, and so she let herself fall. Opening the door, with unshed tears threatening to fall - _right along with her sanity_ \- she forced herself not to run away from the heaviness of the moment. Once she had allowed herself to be honest, the feelings hadn’t faded, they had only grown stronger - _she really didn’t want to say goodbye_.

Caressing her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek, his forehead touched hers. Inhaling her sweet scent - that was still mingled with his from earlier - Klaus held onto her body, and softly kissed her. Small gentle kisses, one after the other, each one slower and softer than the last. It was the complete opposite of her confession, this was his - his confession, his truth, his honesty. He wanted her, not the body, not the attraction, just her. 

Somehow, he hoped she’d feel the same, that she yearned for him, that she’d begged for him to stay or better yet, that he’d take her with him. No, she wasn’t ready, Klaus knew - but it still hurt. It hurt even more so, when the tears were streaming down her face, when her nails digged deep into his skin, telling him everything he needed but that she couldn’t say yet. 

“Goodbye Caroline.” he smiled, wiping her lovely tears.

Her eyes were shut when she whispered her goodbyes, when he gave her one last kiss and then vanished. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
